hollywood meets the penguins
by blueskymagrent
Summary: this is a crossover with a city and it's stars. most of the stars in Hollywood meet the penguins. i have changed the title from Taylor swift meets the penguins.rated for romance, violence, and swearing.
1. where are you taylor?

B: hey people. This is my first crossover. I had to make it like this cause there was no way to make a crossover with a musician.

Summary: crossover sort of. Taylor swift meets our favorite penguins.

Pairings: tayco [meaning rico/Taylor swift]

Word count: 951

Chapter one: Taylor where are you?

**Taylor swift's pov**

I was walking down the street like any other day. Except it was nighttime and 9:00 pm. I have to get home before mom takes away my phone again. Oh yeah my name is Taylor swift.

I am a musician and a famous one at that. I am 18 years old. Well enough about me. I heard the opening of a car door. Then I felt something hit me on the back of my head.

**3 hours later**

I woke up feeling very strange. I start walking through the streets of New York again. I have been here to produce my new song called our song. These streets are not where I was before. They are different. I can tell by the look of the houses. I reach this place called central park. It was cold and wet. Oh well I think I am too far away from home anyway.

I walk over to this pile of fresh brown and red leaves. They have a sweet scent to them. I fall asleep after awhile.

**In the morning**

I wake up to see I am in a zoo exhibit. Wait aren't these for animals not country stars. I feel something tap me from behind. I turn around, and my eyes meet those of an aqua blue. "Who are you" the aqua blue eyed penguin asked. But wait penguins can't talk. Oh well maybe its part of a movie that they didn't tell me about. Just go with it Taylor.

"I'm Taylor" I told him. He looks at me skeptical then turns to three other penguins. "Boys looks like we got a girl on our streets" he said to the others. "Umm what are your names" I ask quite shyly. "Oh right I'm skipper" the aqua blue eyed penguin said. "I'm Kowalski, nice to meet you" a tall penguin with ocean blue eyes said as he held out his flipper.

I shook it lightly then looked at the other two. "I'm private nice to meet you" a small British sounding penguin said. "And this is rico, he has a hard time with words" skipper told me as he gestured to the penguin with deep blue eyes, a scar, and a Mohawk.

I think this might be a great movie after all. "so where do you guys live" I asked them. "Right here" skipper said gesturing to the fish bowl. They seriously don't except me to sleep in a fish bowl do they?

"Umm" I tried saying, but before I finished he flipped the fish bowl open and they jumped inside. I follow them down. This place is roomier than I thought. There is a table with four chairs in the corner. There are four bunk beds by the ladder. And then there is a metal door that leads to another room.

"This is a nice place" I told them as I looked around. "So where did you come from" skipper asked. "Hollywood, California" I said. "The big picture state" private said with a smile. "Yeah, I have a lot of friends there" I told them as I sat down at their table.

"Nice so what do you do there" skipper asked me as he sipped out of a gray mug. "I sing" I told him. He spit out whatever was in that cup. "You sing" skipper asked getting up on the table. "Yes" I squeaked a little frightened. "Oh how wonderful" private said a little too joyful. "Ungambleh" rico said. "Uhh yeah, and I have no idea what you are saying but okay" I said to the both of them.

"Well it's time for some shut eye" skipper said. "Rico make the lovely lady a bed" skipper told rico. Rico pulled out a chainsaw from his stomach. I yelped in fear that he was going to cut me. "Oh don't worry that's normal for rico" private told me. Rico went over to the bunks and started cutting into them.

He made a new bed in seconds as I stared at him. Then skipper clapped his hands as we went onto our bunks. While I was in my bunk I was thinking. Skipper seems to be the strict type. Private is defiantly the sweet caring type. Kowalski, well I'm not sure what type he is yet. Rico is the insane type.

My mom told me to stay clear of bad boys. Rico is defiantly the bad boy type. I think he is kind of cute. In an insane type of way.

I grab my diary that I hid in my backpack. Then it hit me, I can actually fit into this bed. I took out my mirror that I hid in my diary. What I saw in the mirror was myself as a penguin. I had black feathers covering my left eye. No wonder it was hard for me to see before.

_Dear diary,_

_It's me again. Things are getting weirder and weirder. I've transformed into a penguin with feathers hanging over my eye. I met these four penguins. Skipper is a leader I guess. Private is the sweet down to earth penguin. Kowalski I'm not sure what he is. Rico though is the cute bad boy type. He hardly talks too which is also my type. A guy who uses actions instead of words._

_Your friend,_

_Taylor swift_

B: that's it for now folks. Have fun reading other stories.


	2. the white bad boy

B: this chapter is happening the same day as the last chapter.

Pairings: bradlene [meaning brad paisley/Marlene]

Word count: 712

Chapter two: the white bad boy

**Brad paisley's pov**

Hmm I love tonight. It's golden. I'm at the New York Times bar in of course New York City. I'm walking home with a girl named Tanya. She's new and quite the appetizer. [I do not mean to criticize girls, since I am a girl too]. Oh yeah to introduce myself.

I am brad paisley. I am a male obviously. I won the best male singer of 2001 in May. I wear a white cowboy hat as well. I love to wear it all the time. Well enough about me. Hey do you hear rattling? Then I felt something hit me.

**3 hours later**

Oyo what the heck happened. I wake up in a zoo habitat. Where am I? I look around the place I was in. it was a dark cave looking place. I walk outside as I saw a door opening. It was a zoo I was in. well I might as well add that it was pretty, but are they so pursuant in having singers that they put them in a zoo now.

I find some flowers in the ground, and sniff them. They smell like otter… I hear a sound come from the cave. I look behind me to see an otter. "Hello" she says. "Uh hi" I said back. "Are you new" she asks me. "New to where" I ask her. "New to the central park zoo" she says. Central park zoo, that's where I am.

"Yeah" I told her. "Nice to meet you I'm Marlene" she says. "Nice to meet you too I'm brad" I told her. "Well brad where did you come from" she asks. "Hollywood" I said. "Really the big star city" she said with yellow stars appearing in her eyes.

"Uh yeah" I said. "Ohhh sorry on one of my episodes there" Marlene said while brushing her fur back. "Um do you by any chance know how I can get back to Hollywood" I asked her. "Why" she asks. "I need to get back to my fans" I told her looking towards the exit. "What kind of otter has fans" she asks a bit confused. Wait did she say otter? I ran into the cave.

I look in her mirror she had stashed in there. It was true I was an otter. A black otter to be exact. I had my normal blue eyes but had black fur instead of skin. For some reason though I still had my white cowboy hat on. "I like the hat by the way" I heard Marlene's voice say from the entrance. "This is wrong, all wrong" I say to myself.

"What's all wrong" she asks me. "I don't belong here" I told her. "Why not" she asks. "I'm not an otter, I'm a human" I told her. "A human but you look like an otter" she tells me. "I know it must have been what hit me yesterday" I said.

"Look no offense but I think you're nuts" Marlene told me as she backed away towards the entrance. "Please you have to belief me" I told her as a grabbed her hand and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Fine I will" Marlene said giving in to my puppy dog look.

"Look I know you don't really, but I'll prove it to you" I said as I walked up and down her habit. "There must be someone somewhere who is in the same predicament as me" I said out loud.

**Taylor swift's pov**

Hmm I feel a disappearance. Well I and the penguins were watching the news. A reporter lady in red started talking.

_And in important news, one of Hollywood's famous female singers has gone missing along with one of our famous male singers. The girl is Taylor swift, and the man is brad paisley. That is all for now._

"Hey that's weird isn't your name Taylor too" private asked. "Yeah" I giggled real softly. What's going on? Brad paisley is missing too? What happened to him?

B: stay tuned to find out what happens to Taylor, brad, and in the third chapter Tim Mcgraw.


	3. kowalski's question

B: haven't updated this for a while. I know I said that this chapter would be the cowboy penguin, but I changed it. Enjoy.

Word count: 485

Chapter 3: Kowalski's question

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Kowalski and skipper were in Kowalski's lab. Kowalski had asked him to come in because he had a particular question. Everyone else was asleep. "So what do you want to know" skipper asked Kowalski. "Why are you not paranoid" Kowalski asked him.

"Pardon" skipper said confused. "About Taylor and the new otter brad" Kowalski said. "Why would I be" skipper asked. "Yes, of course; you act like your planning something" Kowalski said. That sentence made him cringe. Shit skipper said to himself. He turned away from Kowalski to his desk.

On Kowalski's desk were a chemical, a notebook, and a wrench the size of a baseball bat. Skipper secretly reached for the wrench behind Kowalski's back. Kowalski stared at skipper. For a while skipper did nothing.

Then skipper pulled out the wrench. Kowalski got a frightened look on his face. Skipper slowly stepped towards him. "Skipper what are you doing" Kowalski said in fear. Skipper said nothing. Kowalski bumped his back into the desk. The desk wobbled and rattled. Kowalski had no way of escape.

Skipper was right in front of him now. He raised the wrench, and hit Kowalski dead on the head. "Sorry birdie can't have you messing up my plans" skipper spoke with a deeper voice. "In fact you are part of the plan" skipper said, and then he started laughing like a manic.

**At a secret location in the New York**

Skipper walked up the long spiral staircase. He came to a blue door with seven locks on it. He knocked on the door three times, then kicked it twice. The door made a loud moving sound like that you would hear from a tomb.

He entered while dragging Kowalski's limb body. He came to a human dressed in black and white. "So what have you got this time" the women said. Skipper held up Kowalski. "Oh a penguin" she said with a cooing sound. She took Kowalski from him.

"Go on with the plan Gary" she said to skipper. "As you wish" Gary said. She then went into another room with Kowalski. She looked across from the room to see skipper locked in three chains. She smiled evilly as she heard a door opening and closing.

She put Kowalski into a crib looking device. She brushed her hand over Kowalski head. "Soon my dear, we will be together once again" she said to Kowalski.

B: what do you think? So skipper is not skipper at all. How will the team find Kowalski? Will Gary tell them a lie? Will the real skipper get out? Who is the lady? How does she know Kowalski? Will Kowalski recognize her? What is there plan with the singers and Kowalski?


	4. Tim Mcgraw, not you too!

B: hey people. Finally back from my long vacation. Thanks for tuning in. oh and sorry folks my truth and dare has been discontinued.

Word count: 383

Chapter 4: Tim Mcgraw, not you too!

**Tim Mcgraw's pov**

I walked outside my stage. I went to my truck, and tried to open it. "Come on you damn thing" I yelled as it didn't open. Then I sensed someone was out here besides me. I looked around. There was no visible person.

Then I felt something grab me by the ankle. I was pulled down to the ground in a swift movement. I stared at the thing that pulled me down. It was a flat-headed penguin. "Hey Tim want to know what I think about your music" he asked.

"Sure I guess" I answered. Then he hit me on the head with a wrench. Before I drifted off the penguin said: "that's what I think".

**3 hours later…**

I woke up in a strange place. There was a bouncy house. [p.s. does anyone know where he is?]. "Oh good you are to be waking up" I heard a voice say. I sat up, and looked around the place I was at. There were 4 penguins, three lemurs, and two otters. "Where am I" I asked myself out loud.

"Welcome to the zoo friend" the flat- headed penguin said. What a minute flat-headed penguin! My face had an angry expression on it. "What's your problem" the tall lemur said.

I jumped onto the flat-headed penguin. "Take this you damn bastard" I yelled at him. The boy otter pulled me off. "Tim is that you" he said. I thought a bit only one person I knew had that voice. "Brad" I said quite surprised. The girl penguin came up. "Wait a minute are you Brad Paisley and Tim Mcgraw" she asked. "Yeah" I answered.

"What the hell's going on" brad yelled. "I don't know" I answered. "Well I could help" she said. Wait a minute she's… "Taylor swift" I said to her. She blushed a bit and said: "yeah that's me".

B: oh my how enchanting. Who knows where this is going? Can anyone guess why he attacked skipper? Will the team find the person who's turning the singers into animals? Will they ever notice Kowalski's missing?


End file.
